villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
MechaMew2
MechaMew2 is the secondary antagonist in Pokemon Live!, a musical stage version of the anime. It is a robotic copy of Mewtwo created by the criminal mastermind Giovanni that can learn and amplify any Pokemon attack. It is voiced by Henrietta Million, who went uncredited for the role. History After his plot to use Mewtwo to conquer the world failed due to the Pokemon having more power than he could control, Giovanni constructed MechaMew2, designing his creation so that it could learn and amplify any attack used against it. Planning on getting his creation to learn every Pokemon move so he could conquer the world, Giovanni then held a contest and promised the rare Diamond Badge to any Trainer who could defeat MechaMew2. The real Mewtwo eventually appears, and performs an unknown attack. Giovanni commands him to learn it, and MechaMew2 turns on him. He grabs Giovanni by the neck, and self-destructs after saying he could never let his creator's evil deeds continue. The explosion later destroys the building as Mewtwo, Ash, and Pikachu escape. When Ash asks about the attack, Mewtwo explains that he put Ash's happy memories into it, and he learns about friendship and love. Biology Prop *The prop is 10' tall, 7' wide, and 8' deep. It was made by Costume Armour. If the weight listed on the TCG card is that of the prop, it weighs 4587 lbs. *MechaMew2 bears a resemblance to Mewtwo when it wore armor in The Battle of the Badge and It's Mr. Mime Time. Instead of legs, MechaMew2 uses tank-like treads to move around, and it carries a large power source on the front of its body. Gender differences As an artificially manufactured Pokémon, MechaMew2 is likely genderless. Special abilities MechaMew2 is able to learn any attack and amplify its power, and by the end of Pokémon Live! it had learned every move as of Generation I. This ability allows it to know more than four attacks at once, making it the only Pokémon who can do so. After seeing Mewtwo's special attack of love, caring, and friendship, MechaMew2 learns the ability of speech, and possibly freewill, allowing it to rebel against Giovanni. In the TCG MechaMew2 never made an official appearance in the Pokémon Trading Card Game; however, a promotional card was given out to attendees of the performance. The card is 7" tall by 5" wide, making it slightly smaller than the jumbo-sized Pokémon cards. The backside of the card features the Pokémon Live! logo, instead of the standard TCG card back; this was likely done to show its non-compatibility with the Trading Card Game. Card text This mechanical marvel was created by Giovanni, the diabolical leader of Team Rocket. It has the power to learn, then amplify and return, the attacks of any Pokémon it meets in battle, making it virtually unstoppable. To insure that MechaMew2 learns every type of Pokémon attack, Giovanni lures trainers to battle him by offering the one-of-a-kind Diamondbadge to whoever can defeat him. Stats Height *Imperial: 10' *Metric: 3.0 Weight *Imperial: 4587 lbs *Metric: 2080.6 kg Quotes Gallery MechaMew2_commercial.png|MechaMew2 in a commercial. MM2Card.png|MechaMew2's promo card MechaMew2_backstage_front.png|Front View of the Backstage Photo MechaMew2_backstage_side.png|Side View of the Backstage Photo Armor_mewtwo.png|The Inspiration of MechaMew2 - (Mewtwo's Armor) Trivia *MechaMew2 is the heaviest Pokémon in existence, beating Groudon, the heaviest in-game Pokémon. *Part of his design (namely the treads) resembles the HK-Tanks from the Terminator series. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Genderless Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Monsters Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Evil Creation Category:Nemesis Category:Supervillains Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains